A Stable Insanity
by SilentThunder23
Summary: A Series of Drabbles. To put it simply, ninjas are insane when it comes to anything but the line of duty. NaruSaku, may contain other pairings.
1. Date

**Title: **Date.  
**Summary: **It starts with a bad day...  
**Character/s: **Naruto and Hinata. Mentions Sakura and Sai.

* * *

Naruto was not having an exceptionally good day, far from it.

Team Kakashi did not have an exceptionally good mission yesterday, yes, they had successfully finished the mission but that did not mean it was a good mission.

The point was that Naruto didn't feel like being happy today, he was sure he'd have a wonderful day if he knew where Sakura or Sai were.

That's when Hinata had come and Naruto was tempted to pretend he hadn't heard her for a moment. Instead he took a moment to make a decision and then another to put on a happy face before turning to the girl.

"Hinata, you need to learn to speak up, I almost didn't hear you," the blonde commented with a grin.

"S-sorry, I-I w-was j-j-just won-wondering if…" Naruto stopped paying attention to the girl's words as he looked over her shoulder to see a familiar pinkette. He turned to look at Hinata with a smile.

"I've got to go talk to Sakura, maybe some other time," the girl looked at Naruto with a smile as the blonde ran off to greet the pinkette.

If Naruto had been paying attention he would have realised he'd just accepted a date.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, fair warning to anyone that plans on reading these, they aren't necessarily going to make sense. And they may contain characters that aren't usually given as much light. These are rather like, happy times, no big bad evil trying to end the world, kind of things.


	2. Seduction

**Title: **Seduction.  
**Summary: **Naruto tries a different tactic.  
**Character/s: **Sakura and Naruto.

* * *

Sakura looked at the blonde with a peculiar look as he sat on top of her, only, Naruto wasn't Naruto. She looked appalled as the blonde female smiled at her, only it was actually Naruto, so it was a male.

Sakura had a mind blank as she, well he, leaned closer in a seductive move. Just before her, no his, lips got any closer he cracked up laughing and pulled away. Whilst laughing he 'poofed' back into normal Naruto.

Sakura sent the blonde flying and swore she'd somehow get revenge.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't know how this happened, I really don't.


	3. Transformation

**Title: **Transformation.  
**Summary: **Naruto learns something about people.  
**Character/s: **Naruto, Sasuke and two Random OCs.

* * *

Sasuke smiled triumphantly at Naruto as he stared in shock at the two girls. The Uchiha had managed to convince two random girls that walked past to kiss each other, how you may ask? By telling them he may be looking for a lady to spend the night with. After they stopped he told them he had to go and ran off.

The two girls laughed as the blonde just stared at them.

"That lucky bastard," the blonde growled.

"Aw sweetie, don't worry, we only did that to mess with him," one of the females commented before leaning in closer to the blonde. "See my companion is actually a man." The blonde looked at the other 'female' before realising that it was indeed a henge. Naruto gave the 'female' a questioning look.

"What?" the 'female' questioned, "it's fun to mess with people."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Guess Sasuke isn't as hot as he thinks.


	4. Dating Issues

**Title: **Dating Issues.  
**Summary: **Naruto had problems picking up chicks, that problem is named Sakura.  
**Character/s: **Ino, Naruto and Sakura.

* * *

Ino stared at the pinkette as she dragged her blonde companion away from the girl at the bar he was hitting on and threw him back in his seat at the booth.

"You stay away from that poor woman, she doesn't need to deal with the likes of you," the pinkette commented and the blonde scowled.

"What the hell, I'm a grown man I should be allowed to date women," Naruto commented and the two began arguing as Ino smirked.

Ino really couldn't deny what had just happened, Sakura was acting jealous and Naruto was so oblivious he just thought she was being a bitch to him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I see, Ino seems to be good at understanding people. Maybe it's the whole clan jutsu thing.


	5. Subtle

**Title: **Drinks.  
**Summary: **The reason as to why Naruto was banned from getting the drinks.  
**Character/s: **Naruto and Sakura.

* * *

Team Kakashi celebrated their rise to Jounin by going out to a bar for drinks.

When it was Naruto's turn to get the drinks he'd gone up to the counter ordered the drinks and one of the women up there started flirting with him. He almost groaned when he noticed Sakura stalking towards him. The pinkette stalked up grabbed Naruto's face and pulled him into a kiss before pulling away to glare at the other woman.

Team Kakashi never asked Naruto to get the drinks again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh yeah, Sakura's subtle.


	6. Third Wheel

**Title: **Third Wheel.  
**Summary: **Naruto is oblivious, Sakura's going to kill him.  
**Character/s: **Hinata, Naruto and Sakura.

* * *

Naruto was having a much happier day the next time Hinata gained the courage to talk to him. The blonde even accepted to have something to eat with her.

On the way to Naruto's favourite ramen stand they'd come across a particular pinkette and Naruto asked her if she wanted to come.

The pinkette had focused a glare that could kill on him, "you want me to be the third wheel on your date," she basically growled.

"D-date?" the blonde questioned before looking between a very confused Hinata and a very angry Sakura with a horrified look. The blonde quickly bolted and the pinkette chased after him shaking her fist and yelling profanities.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I admire Hinata for her bravery. Admittedly, I would not want to risk my life for that paticular blonde's affections.


	7. Revenge

**Title: **Revenge.  
**Summary: **This whole revenge idea might have been a bad move.  
**Character/s:** Naruto and Sakura.

* * *

Sakura smiled evilly as she sat on Naruto's lap looking like a male version of her self. She leaned closer to the blonde in a seductive manner. She was shocked when Naruto pushed forward to lock lips with her and could feel the smirk on his lips. She pulled back to stare at him in shock and he just shrugged.

"You still taste the same."

The pinkette sent her blonde teammate flying.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This would count as a continuation of Seduction and would also come after Drinks, that's why Naruto knows what she 'tastes' like.


	8. Jealous

**Title: **Jealous.  
**Summary: **Naruto is a lot less subtle in his jealousy.  
**Character/s: **Ino, Naruto and Sakura.

* * *

Ino sat perfectly still as she watched the notorious blonde frown at his pink-haired teammate. Said teammate was currently flirting with some gentlemen at the bar.

Naruto was a lot less subtle in his jealousy as he walked up to the bar and punched the man Sakura was flirting with.

Ino, Naruto and Sakura were never allowed in that bar again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ino should probably stop going out for drinks with the pair, it can't be good for her sanity.


	9. Busy

**Title: **Busy.  
**Summary: **Naruto says he's busy, Hinata realises she may be walking in unsafe terrritory.  
**Character/s: **Hinata, Naruto and Sakura.

* * *

For a third time Hinata gained the courage to ask Naruto out on a date.

When she asked the blonde he looked around suspiciously before loudly replying, "I'm sorry, I'm busy right now."

Hinata watched the blonde walk away with a disappointed look before a particular pinkette jumped out of no where and attacked the blonde yelling something along the lines of, "who are you busy with, huh, huh?"

Hinata then realised it probably wasn't safe to keep asking Naruto out.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's not backing down, it's a tactical retreat.


	10. Team 7

**Title: **Team 7.  
**Summary: **Sasuke has to admit, his old teammates are insane.  
**Character/s: **Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke sat with his two former teammates in great discomfort.

Naruto kept looking around the room suspiciously and growled at any male that came close. Sakura sat perfectly still and gave a venomous glare to any woman that even looked their way.

Sasuke decided he was never going drinking with both of them again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Run for the hills Uchiha and pray to God they don't chase you down again.


	11. Analysis

**Title:** Analysis.  
**Summary: **Even Sai can see that there's something wrong with his teammates.  
**Character/s: **Sai. Mentions Sakura and Naruto.

* * *

Sai had read a lot of things in books but never had he read anything about the relationship between Naruto and Sakura.

Someone should really do a book study on them or at the very least, a psych analysis. All Sai knew is that he did not wish to be the man that ever decided to do either.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I feel sorry for ninja psychologists. These seem to be getting shorter and shorter.


	12. Bar Fights

**Title: **Bar Fights.  
**Summary: **-Uh, yeah, I've got nothing.-  
**Character/s: **Kiba, Naruto and Sakura. Mentions Ino.

* * *

Kiba never understood why Naruto and Sakura could never get dates and Ino had laughed and simply told him to go out drinking with them.

After about ten minutes Kiba already knew the reason, after another twenty all three were kicked out of the bar. The pinkette and the blonde just stared at the brunette in shock as the brunette tried to avoid looking them in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I got us kicked out," Kiba commented and the two teammates just seemed to look even more confused.

* * *

**Author's Note: **See, not even I know what this one is about, and I wrote it. That's just sad.


	13. Replacement

**Title: **Replacement.  
**Summary: **It's doubtful that this replacement is mentally stable.  
**Character/s: **Hinata and Hanabi.

* * *

When Hinata had to make more time to study politics, it was only natural that she uses her talents to train in medicine and help out at the hospital.

Although it was surprising to a lot of people that her replacement on her old team was her little sister.

The only person that questioned the Hokage's decision was the head of the destruction squad. Team eight started to learn that Hanabi really wasn't a political person.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Why does the destruction squad want Hanabi? She makes things go boom. I think it's, Neji's going to be heir and Hinata is going to join the council or something. I believe Hinata would be incredibly suitable to politics even if she stays a considerably shy person.


	14. Birthday Party

**Title: **Birthday Party.  
**Summary: **It's doubtful that most parties end this way.  
**Character/s: **Shikamaru and Ino.

* * *

Shikamaru may be a genius but Ino was much more informed when it came to people's personal lives. That's why when they all went out to celebrate someone's birthday it was Ino who was least surprised with the outcome of the evening.

Let's just say that a lot of them woke up the next day with head splitting head aches and in very strange places all around Konoha.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The characters are just Shika and Ino because no one else is outright mentioned. Everyone just gets smashed and wakes up with a hang over in some random place.

Someone probably woke up in a dumpster.


	15. ANBU Captain

**Title: **ANBU Captain.  
**Summary: **It's short enough to be a summary.  
**Character/s: **Shikamaru and Tsunade.

* * *

When Shikamaru found out the ANBU squad he would be leading he automatically requested another one, Tsunade just laughed with an evil glint in her eyes and Shikamaru questioned what he'd ever done wrong to deserve such a punishment.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Guess the squad? Heres a hint, I've actually focused more on some of the characters. I made up some weird way to place ANBU squads, ten in each and they get divided for missions depending on the circumstances. It means a team can cover more variaty of missions.

Some are obvious and some are misleading.


	16. Tick Tick Boom

**Title: **Tick Tick Boom.  
**Summary: **Another show in Hanabi's sanity.  
**Character/s: **Hanabi and Kiba.

* * *

At the age of eighteen Hanabi was forced out of the Hyuuga compound and Kiba offered to let his teammate stay with him temporarily. A week later the entire village knew exactly why Hanabi had been thrown out of the Hyuuga compound after Kiba's apartment was almost blown up.

No one ever questioned the Hyuuga about it again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I think she practices her jutsu and tags or something. At the very least she tinkers with stuff and it just ends badly.


	17. Underachievers

**Title: **Underachievers.  
**Summary: **Sasuke has a habit of under estimating his allies.  
**Character/s: **Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura and Hanabi.

* * *

I didn't take long for Shikamaru to find the strengths and weaknesses of his ANBU squad, which also meant he quickly learnt the best combination of members for missions.

That's why Shikamaru knew exactly how things would end when he sent Sasuke on his first ANBU mission outside of Konoha.

Sasuke Uchiha never questioned the abilities of the Wolf, the Fox, the Cat or the Hawk ever again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **See, Sasuke is a genius. I'm guessing he either got shown up or saved... or both.


	18. Drinking Games

**Title: **Drinking Games.  
**Summary: **People will remember this day for a long time.  
**Character/s: **Sasuke and Hanabi.

* * *

It wasn't every day that the great Uchiha got his ass kicked by someone five years his junior so everyone that saw the event held onto the moment tightly.

Admittedly they were all very drunk but none of them forgot the fact that Sasuke Uchiha lost in a drinking match with Hanabi Hyuuga.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yep... Because people either adore Sasuke, hate him or both... I like to make him seem less perfect.


	19. Argumentative

**Title: **Argumentative.  
**Summary: **Sasuke learns... The hard way.  
**Character/s: **Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto.

* * *

Sakura stared at the Uchiha with venomous eyes. "What did you just say?"

"I'm just saying that women are more likely to drop out of a shinobi life then men," he simply replied. Naruto winced at the statement waiting for Sasuke's impending doom. A strong punch from Sakura sent the Uchiha through the wall of the Hokage tower and hurdling towards earth. Naruto was just glad that they were only on the third story stairwell.

Sakura continued up the stairs with a smug look. "Let's see who quits the shinobi life now."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I forgot I had this on my USB, should've posted this ages ago. Sorry. Probably not going to post something for a while, my computer's a little not working.


End file.
